Seirin no Basket
by Nanahoshi
Summary: WARNING! I've translated my fanfiction "Seirin no basket" because a friend from Japan asked me. I used Google translator and my limited knowledge about English, so don't wait for a perfect written text. I've tried to do my best. Hope you enjoy!
-You can't play with us!

-Yes! Get out of here!

-But why?

-Hahahaha! Because you're girl! Do you think a girl can play basketball with us? Also you are super weird! Look at those eyes! You mutant!

-YES! You can't take it, you mutant! Now get out of here! You're messing up the game. - saying that, the boy pushed Kazuki hard, causing her to fall sitting on the floor. They laughed and returned to dispute individual points.

Her eyes, one black and the other brown green, were teary. In contrast to the cold whipping her face, tears streamed down warm, leaving a watery trail in his reddened cheeks. She bent over herself and began to sob.

A few minutes later, someone came running toward the court. It was a boy.

-Kazuki! - He shouted from afar. - Kazuki! The party is about to start!

Walking through the gate, he stopped on the edge of the huge concrete rectangle covered with a thin layer of snow. His sister was curled up on the court, trembling, and the sounds of her sobs were unmistakable.

-Kazuki! - He awoke from the shock and ran to her - What happened?

He bent down and lightly touched the back of his sister, wrapping her in a gentle embrace.

\- Kazuko ... - she looked up to his brother. Again he had the strange feeling of looking in the mirror - They ... They didn't let me play ... Because I'm girl! - She spoke while sobbing and crying.

Kazuko's eyebrows ducked-alarmingly, and a shadow crossed his child face for a moment, and his eyes of different colors became dark.

-Stand up. - He said lowly.

The girl looked up and stared blankly at his brother, but obeyed.

-Oi. - He called trying to sound as serious as possible.

The boys vied baskets ignored.

-Oi. - He tried again.

\- The crybaby's brother finally arrives! - Scoffed one throwing the ball toward the basket. It hit the rim and fell to the hand of another boy.

-You're going to start crying too? - He laughed advancing for the one who had possession of the ball.

Kazuko clenched his fists. What happened next was too fast for the boys to hit back.

The boy moved quickly and sharply to the middle of the group. The one holding the orange ball put himslef into throwing position, but when he bended his knees and stared moving, it was no longer there. For a moment, all blinked in astonishment and looked sideways. When they realized, the ball was already finalizing its air arc toward the center of the court, and fell into a perfect fit in the hands of the girl that little had been shrunken.

-Nee-chan, what Midorima-kun taught you?

A hush fell over the kids. Everyone gaped to the girl shyly positioned on the strip dividing the court in half. She looked dumbfounded to the orange ball between her fingers, wondering how the hell she had gotten there. The question resounded three times in her mind.

Midorima-kun? Shin-chan?

She heard a pop in her ears and her body automatically positioned itself. She flexed her knees, placing the right hand fits under the ball, and the other hand supported the object on the side. The pitch was so harmonious that seemed to happen in slow motion. The ball flew into the air, describing a silent parable in the chilly atmosphere of March, and fit in exactly in the center of the rim of the basket.

-It's obvious that the best shot is aloof. After all, it is worth three points. - Kazuki quoted looking at the white net that was still wabbling.

Kazuko laughed.

\- Midorima-kun would be proud of this shot.

The girl didn't move. She was too shocked to make any move. How could she do that pitch?

The other boys were not much different from her. They looked all flabbergasted for Kazuko, than for Kazuki, and finally for the ball that was buried in the snow that had accumulated in the edge of the court.

-Let's go. - Finally said Kazuki's brother. He quickly walked to where she was, took her hand and dragged her around the court. The others just followed them with their eyes.

It took a few steps to the girl awoke from her stupor and realize that she was being guided.

-Hey! Where are we going?

-Didn't you listen when I cried !? The party is almost ready! Our uncles arrived, the Grandpa went ou to buy more soft drinks and grandma's taking care of the food. Even Riko-chan's there helping!

Kazuki just stopped and blinked with a lost air to his brother. He glanced at her and laughed.

-The only two missing are the birthday twins!

-CONGRATULATIONS!

Pops, whistles, applause and whistles sounded suddenly in the room background as Kazuko opened the door. The two brothers stood at the entrance of the house, blinking stunned for party guests, who were much more than before Kazuko goes out to find her sister. Someone came up stealthily behind them, wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

-You'll stay planted scared there?

-Riko-Chan! - Kazuki exclaimed looking at her friend.

She showed the tip of the tongue in a grimace.

-Now I understandood why you sent me to go after Kazuki! - Kazuko looked amazed at the amount of people. All his uncles were there, cousins and school friends.

-Time to open all gifts! - Riko yelled pushing the brothers toward the huddle of guests.

They rushed for the birthday twins, hugging them and wishing congratulations, happiness and other typical messages. Presents swarmed in their hands, and the brothers were dizzy trying to open and admire all of them. Two people waited patiently further away from the group, watching the kids with a small smile.

Finally presents were over and Kazuki got hers to take them to her room. Kazuko was still admiring a baseball glove that he had won from one of his uncles. As Kazuki returned, she and her brother faced his grandparents.

-Norio-Jii-chan, Chie-ba-chan.

They widened the smile.

-Did you think we would forget the gift of our favorite twins?

Kazuko returned the glove to the gift bag and moved to stand beside her sister.

-Your parents would be very happy to see them today, and I'm sure they would love to give these gifts to you.

Their eyes watered. Chie moved first. He knelt before her granddaughter and held out the package.

-Happy Birthday, darling. Don't let people say that your dream is silly, okay?

A tear escaped from the right eye of the girl, who threw herself against the trunk of her grandmother.

-Arigatô, Ba-chan! - She gasped between sobs.

The old lady hugged her gently. Kazuki pulled away and looked at the silver package wrapped in brown strings. Carefully pulled them and started unwrapping the soft object. When paper dropped, the girl's eyes widened.

-Ba ... chan ...

Hanging between their little fingers, a basketball uniform shirt hung in the breeze that entered through the balcony door. It was white, with details written in red and black. On the back, there was a huge number seven and above it, was his surname, Murakami.

-It's the lucky number of you two, isn't it?

The tears overflowed furiously at the girl's face. Meanwhile, the grandfather gave the package to the boy, whose eyes were blurred with tears. By removing his uniform wrapping, he realized that instead of seven, there was a number four.

\- I think you'd make a great captain, Kazuko. - Norio said putting his hand on his grandson's shoulder.

-Jii ... Jii-chan ...

And as if they had rehearsed, the twins jumped simultaneously on their grandparents, and not supporting the weight, the old couple fell sitting on the floor. The guests laughed, and some brought tears of emotion in their eyes.

The doorbell rang suddenly, breaking the sentimental atmosphere. Riko motioned to the door signaling that would answer. The brothers got up fast and helped their grandparents to do the same, and wiped the tears to compose theirselves.

-Oh! - they heard Riko's exclamation. - You're late, you know?

A few seconds later, Riko came up with a pout of impatience, followed by a boy wearing glasses and with green hair. He was carrying two small bags with handles intertwined in the left hand fingers.

-Sorry I'm late. - He said in a serious voice as he adjusted his glasses with his empty hand.

-Midorima-Kun! - Kazuko said cheerfully.

-Shin-Chan! - Kazuki advanced to her friend and hugged him tightly. A slight blush took over the newcomer's cheeks. Realizing that the movement had been too intimate, she pulled away abruptly and blushed.

-T-Thanks for coming, Shin-chan.

Still flushed, the boy turned to his two friends.

-Happy Birthday. - he again adjusted his glasses and held out the packages. It was easy to identify which was for who, as one of them were patterned with sunflowers against a pink background. The twins took the wrappings and looked at each other.

-Arigatô! - Kazuko said patting his friend's shoulder. With a grimace of curiosity, the boy put his tongue outhis mouth and reached into the package. He took out a colorful butter paper pile involving a small object. He quickly rolled strips and held before his eyes.

-What is it?

Midorima Shintaro turned to his friend and took his hand for the third time to adjust the black frame of his glasses.

-It's a good luck item. You are Piscean. Cats are lucky to people of your sign.

The mouth of Kazoku opened in a grimace. In the palm of his hand was a small estatue of a white cat with the right paw raised. He wore a golden collar with a small ball representing a rattle. In it was written a Chinese ideogram. The cat's paw that was not raised supported a kind of small board with a Chinese ideograma too.

-Midorima-Kun, you're really weird.

-Shut up! - Returned the other turning his face away.

Kazuki turned her attention to her package. She put her hand gently inside the package and pulled out a black velvet bag. She pulled the black rope that bound him and turned him over, depositing the content in the palm of her hand.

Her face reddened to the roots of her hair.

-Also a lucky item. - It was clear that the boy with green hair was shamefaced - Butterflies also brings luck to Pisceans.

-Shin-Chan ... - still flushed, the girl took the necklace with a butterfly-shaped pendant. The back was silver, and in front, green stones give volume to adornment.

-Oh, so cute! - Riko said. - So you're not so bad to give gifts, Midorima-kun.

The boy turned his face sharply, still flushed.

-Hunf.

-Thanks! - Kazuki said finally getting rid of torpor. - I will use to give me luck at basketball games!

As if it was possible, Midorima's cheeks got even redder. Riko stifled giggles.

-Speaking about basketball, today Kazuki humbled some jerks who mocked her... with a three-point shot! - said Kazuko going to put the cat estatue with other gifts.

Riko and Midorima Shintaro turned to the birthday girl.

-Oh really? – the girl with brown hair was amazed.

The other simply raised his eyebrows . However, Kazuki saw the corners of his mouth curl slightly up.

-Yes ... - She looked away to the ground, ashamed - But I only di it because onii-chan stole the ball and made na incredible pass!

-Kazuki-chan, don't look down on youserlf! - Riko gave her a nice pat on the back, and it only didn't hurt much because of the triple layer of warm clothes that the other wore. - I'm sure the pitch must have been fantastic! You'll become a great basketball player!

The little one grinned.

-Thanks.

-So, let's sing happy birthday !? - called excitedly the twin's grandmother.

-Let's go! - echoed uncles.

The guests crowded around the table where Chie had put the cake. It was huge and had a beautiful cover adorned with strawberries and whipped cream. Norio ran to the laundry area and brought two candles that had the shape of the number eight, one blue and the other orange. He put them on the cake and took the box of matches to light them.

-Hey! - shouted Kazuko. – Wait a second! I forgot an important thing!

The boy ran into the house. Everyone looked curiously to the door, asking each other what the boy was up to. A few minutes later he appeared with a metallic blue wrapping wrinkled and round. He ran back from the table and turned to his sister.

-Oh, I almost forgot your gift, nee-chan.

-Onii-chan ... – girl's eyes watered the third time that day.

All around repressed one "own" and sweetly looked at the twins. Kazuki unwrapped the present and quickly held it up at eye level.

It was a brand new basketball ball.

-That's for you never forget that you will be the world's best basketball player, okay?

Without thinking, Kazuki embraced his brother. Chie and Norio looked at each other proud, uncles made a low chorus of "own" and one of the cousins said "yuck" in loud and clear. The others laughed. Standing next to Shintaro, Riko dried an emotion tear. The four-eyed boy was unmoved.

When Kazuki let her brother go, the guests began:

-Happy birthday to you...!

Kazuko clapped energetically and her sister beat her palm on the ball that had just won.

-Long live to Kazuki and Kazuko! Make a wish! – in the end of the birthday song, the birthday girl pulled the air and blowed her candle. Meanwhile, his brother looked thoughtfully to his.

-What is it, dear? - asked his grandmother.

\- I'm thinking what I'm going to ask.

-Blow it! - Complained one of his cousins. Kazuki glared eyes.

-Okay ... - After a few more seconds pondering, the boy inspired theatrically and completed - I want to be the best basketball player in the world!

And with that, he blew out the candle with exaggerated force.

-Onii-chan! You can say that out loud!

-Why not?

-If you say aloud or tell someone, your wish won't become true!

-Nah! There's no problem, sis.

-You're going to ask again next year ...

While you grandchildren was discussing, Norio started cutting the cake, giving the first two pieces for the twins. They grabbed their plates and followed discussing about birthday wishes while looking for a place to sit and eat. Soon, Riko, Midorima and his cousins joined them.

-What will we do after eating? - asked one.

-Let's play basketball! - Kazuki said lifting the ball that she didn't let go so far.

-Again? - The oldest of the cousins complained.

-Why are byou (you) asbing (asking) "abain" (again)? We beber cabled you bo blay (We never called you to play) ... - Kazuko mumbled with his mouth full.

-Let's go! - Riko supported.

Barely they had decided, the birthday boy got up from the table and ran to the door.

-Let's go dudes!

-Hey, wait! - Kazuki exclaimed jumping to the ground. – Will you go without the ball?

-Bring it fast! I want to play!

-Do you want to take your uniforms? - suggested one of the aunts who was watching her nephews.

-It's too cold outside to use ... - Kazuki hit the teeth remembering the freezing March air that afflicted her face earlier.

Midorima followed his friend silently.

-C'mon! Midorima-kun will join my team!

-Hey, who determined that !? - complained the owner of the ball.

\- Me! Because today is my birthday!

-It's mine too, okay!? ... Ops! Wait! I'll put my lucky item! I want to do many shots!

-Come on, nee-chan, or cousins will give up to play!

-Waaaait!

-Hahahahaha!

-Riko, stop laughing!

-Sorry, I couldn't help ... Oops, Midorima-kun ... Is it me or you're turning red again?

-Shut up!

-Wait for me!

-Come everybody! Come and play with the future best basketball player of all time! ...


End file.
